This invention deals with transit systems that elevate a passenger vehicle as well as automatically control the operation of the vehicle, such as monorails as well as systems where vehicles roll on a guideway. An advantage of an elevated transit system is that it does not interfere with conventional vehicles located on the ground. However, generally an elevated system creates a substantial obstruction to sunlight to the ground below. Also, an elevated system should have an emergency walkway for passengers to disembark in the event of a malfunction. If so, the walkway adds to the width of the guideway and increases the shadow cast on the ground below. These systems result in a dead zone to the ground beneath the guideway.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,135, a transit system is disclosed that has spaced-apart guideways that are open between them to allow sunlight to pass to the ground below. However, this patent does not disclose any provision for allowing passengers to disembark in the event of a malfunction.